Falling Apart
by OneXMuerte
Summary: I slipped away further from you trying to find what is real, You’re somebody else that I never knew, and someone that I can’t feel. [From Trust Company, Falling Apart] I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR NARUTO!
1. The Team That Was Never Meant To Be

Falling Apart

The Team That Was Never Meant To Be

A team of three inexperience ninjas, a squad of teamwork, and of perseverance: the Genin of hard work. Yet those imply to this team, this particular one, but everyone has their own story to tell. Everyone is different, different views and ways of explaining, everyone is not a robot…although with stereotypes that is the label; for ninjas. They think that ninjas are just tools used on the battled field and have no emotion. It is true they are train that way, but if you look deeper within the person, they are just like us, they feel just like us, answer just like us, their make-up is just like us, they too are humans not robots that obey every single command issued at them. But this their story, their insight about becoming a three ninja squad, their insights about each other, the power, the betrayal, the lies, the truths, everything they can think of to shed upon us. They're falling apart, the team that was never meant to be.


	2. Naruto: Determind: Mind, Body, and Soul

Naruto:  
Determined: Mind, Body, and Soul 

All I wanted was to be accepted by everyone but they pushed me away. I did those pranks so everyone can notice me, and they did, but mostly I was in trouble. However I did have one person that believed in me and accepted me for I was despite if I am the nine tails fox.

Iruka-sensei believed in me as his student, that he acknowledges me when no one else would. He was the same as me, he knows pain, suffering, coldness, aloneness, that empty felling which is hard to describe.

I took his words on that night and demolish Mizuki with my first attempt to perform a perfect jutsu. On that same night, my dreams came true…I became a Genin! Believe it!

That's when my whole world turned around. Ever since I became a Genin, I was put into a team of three. It was me, yours truly Naruto, with the beautiful Sakura, and the ultimate teme rivalry Sasuke.

Our sensei is always late; Kakashi is always leaving us hanging and reading that book. What's in that book anyway? Why does he read it and it looks as if he's still on the same page?

Anyway, our first true mission! That was a little scary; I didn't get praise at all! It's always Sasuke-teme! And Sakura gets praised too! All she did was protecting the old geezer…wait, she moved I didn't, she's cool.

But I was poison so I did the only thing I could do. Stab myself to drain the blood but I was going to lose blood if it wasn't fixed. Oh, how dumb I was to do that, but I proved to them that I will not stop and not take a back seat to those that have no fear on the battlefield. However, little to my surprise, my wound was already healing…it was the fox?

Moving on to where I showed great performance and that was the fight with Haku and Zabuza. That was when I was the one that saved Sasuke regardless of him taking the fall for me. I was the one that defeated Haku and made Zabuza cry with my inspirational words that I always seem to muster in the worst of times.

I don't know how I do it, I guess I know what others feel and I was born with it, maybe that's it, I'm still not sure although I don't it to go away, I want it to last forever. Sakura didn't do anything except protect the old geezer and cried on top of Sasuke when she thought—when we thought he was dead. She felt it worst for I know that she loved him, she could care less about me.

Moving ahead, I became stronger than Sasuke and he was angry. So we fight I was waiting for this every since I saw him and I got my wish. As we were in the midst of the fight, Sakura had to cut in and almost killed herself. Seriously, she's a crybaby at times; I don't know how I put up with her.

Anyway, Kakashi had stopped us and basically almost scold us for fighting on top of the hospital. After that I think that was the reason why he left us, he left Konoha. He was jealous with my power, he wanted more for some reason—a reason that I didn't know of and something I think that I would never understand.

To be honest all I know is that he wanted more power and that Orochimaru wanted to use his body as a container so he could copy all the jutsu in the world. However, I think Sasuke is smarter than that, I think he won't let that snake touch him.

But Sasuke is so desperate, and blinded by his own ambition that he doesn't know what he's got until its gone. Then that'll be the time when I surpass him and he questions himself. He doesn't understand that he is talented, he was handed the talent from God (is there is a God in the ninja world), and I was always jealous of him because of his popularity. It's a good think I've grown out of it.

I won't lie about it, I won't deny it, and I'll admit that I miss him. He was a friend to me, and I know for sure deep down inside that he considered me his friend. But Uchiha's have a stubborn and deep pride in which is so huge, no one knows where it begins or ends.

However, I don't think he'll ever come back to us…if he does, he's just a teme and Sakura will just be hurt all over again. To hurt Sakura, a cheery blossom! How low can a teme like him go! Betraying, himself about the capacity he has, us, her, the village! What was he thinking? If he goes to Orochimaru, he's just going to be on top of him, Sasuke doesn't know the damage he's done to us, and to the one girl he left.

To the one girl I will never have, and my heart hurts too, just looking at the stoic expressionless, emotionless face she has on. It's not longer bright, it's been darken and scary…I fear her now for she is unstable, however the truth of this that he caused us irreversible pain and heartache. But I'm Naruto, one day I will become Hokage, as for now, I am determined all the way: mind, body, and soul


	3. Sasuke: Avenger: Desire of Hatred

Sasuke:  
Avenger: Desire of Hatred

You want to know my life?

You want to know my past?

You want to know everything so one day you can break me, when you betray the very being you promised to be friends with?

I am not a man of words; rather I have a limited vocabulary on my hands.

There's nothing to talk about really that sparks my interest. I have no feelings…so I think…I am a loner that I know very well.

After all these years I can't figure out my destiny.

If we are all predestine to what we must do, then why haven't I found that answer?

Is it because I have little hatred to kill the ones around me?

Is it because I was brainwash not to notice my brother's actions?

Is it because of the power that has blinded me to seek what I must find?

But why must I seek when I have the power?

Am I that blinded to see it in front of me?

Am I blinded to receive more power because my rival dope has exceeded me?

The answers to those questions, I don't know. But yet I still believe the only way to kill my brother, Itachi, is to train with Orochimaru.

You want to know about Sakura Haruno, the pink haired kunoichi? There's not much to tell. To put it simply, I never liked her and before people get mad I have some things to clear up.

When I left Konoha on that night, she followed, she knew what I was doing and I didn't care.

After all it is my destiny that I'm writing and not erasing until the day I die.

After all it is my destiny that I'm creating, a destiny that was predestined before I was born, and all I have to do is full it with the missing pieces of my miserable life.

However on that day, I betrayed her and the world.

I did it so everyone could see that we are not just pawns severing a world of violence; I mean this, I did it so everyone can open their eyes and do things for themselves, which is why we all have the power of free will.

Why not use it when you have it?

The free will to make decisions for yourself and not let anyone tell you anything…that is the power we all have, the power of free will that makes me the Uchiha I am today.

I do remember one fact during this night and I told her, 'Thank you'. That didn't mean that I had love for her; that meant that I thanked her for everything she has done for the group.

Don't me get wrong, she's a friend but I never had feelings for her. If I had feelings for her then I would have never betrayed her, I would have taken her with me when she pleaded or stayed with her like how she asked.

But like I said: everything in life no matter how bad we want out, we are always bound to a destiny we either want or not, we are bound to a predestine fate that happens as soon as you pop into this world, and all we have to do is fill in the missing pieces of our life.

You want to know about the dope Naruto Uzumaki; the so called number one hyper active ninja in the world? My rival that I despise so much in this world, yet I can't come to terms of killing him so easily?

Then you've come at the right place and time, for I'm not holding anything back about him.

First off, he's loud, he thinks he knows everything, and he thinks he's the savoir of us all.

Like hell no! If there's going to be a savior, its going to be me because I will kill my brother and reproduce my clan.

He's loud and fast to talk while I think things through.

We have nothing in common.

I have hate, he has love for everything.

However he's my rival because he thinks he can surpass me, he thinks that he could beat me. Please, Naruto beat me? I beat him during the last fight at the border of Leaf and Sound. I almost killed him and he still wants to come after me?

Bring it Naruto; I will only wait for you so your blood can be spilled by my hands and onto my flesh as a reminder of who truly put you down fox.

Naruto is far out of my league, he can't be compared to me, and I am stronger and have the advantage whenever I use my Sharingan eyes. They are the most feared in the world, I can do things no one else can, and I can see the attacks people do.

He thought he was my friend and I can say that I was at once, but as time passed, my destiny became clear that friends will only bring me down, take me under farther then I have gone before.

Walking in my shoes can anyone do that?

Sacrificing, can anyone tell me how?

Fighting, can anyone show me the right way?

Help…I am of an Uchiha, I need nothing from others, only power. I need the power to sustain my life, my legacy of the Uchiha clan.

I will not fall for others; my pride won't let me do that.

My destiny is tightly wrapped around me like a snake.

Could it be a possibility that Orochimaru has me around his finger and he too is writing my destiny, the destiny that was predestine for me at the beginning of my cycle of life?

I am a man of little words but my actions proceed to cause hurt and I simply don't care anymore.

I am only going to be an avenger and die as one.

I am only going to be who my destiny wants me to be.

I will always be an Uchiha; that I can not change even if I wanted to.

Maybe if I unwind from being what I am, maybe life would be easier? Never, a past like mine won't change even if had the ability to switch last names or a life with someone else.

I will still be Sasuke but if I had the power to change anything of me, it won't be the same. Maybe I will be treated differently if you think about it, but I will always be that teme Sasuke who betrayed the world, especially my home, Konoha.

I am the avenger that walks through your nightmares, I am the one that will crush you, I am the one to succeed and destroy this world…I am an avenger with the desire of hatred for all!


End file.
